Day in the Life
by GeniaV
Summary: Dan Howell and Phil Lester had been best friends for years. They were closer than they had ever been with anyone else. Their fans shipped them together, and while they denied it on camera, for one of them, their feelings ran deeper than friendship.
"Dan, wake up, we're going to shoot the day in the life video." Phil Lester grinned, holding the camera in one hand and pulling the covers off of his flat mate and best friend, Dan Howell. Dan groaned and squinted up at Phil.

"That's today? Oh right." He rolled over in bed, pulling the covers back over his bare chest. Phil secretly loved seeing Dan without his shirt on, which he saw much more often than most people would believe. Phil left the room, going to go get some cereal before they got dressed and headed out for the day. Walking into the kitchen, Phil pulled a box from where Dan hid his cereal, He knew Dan would be annoyed, but he really couldn't help himself; Dan had good taste. Dan wandered in a few moments later, a shirt on now, noticing the bowl and rolling his eyes. ""You do have your own cereal, remember?"

Phil nodded, mid chew. He swallowed, grinning. "Yes, I know." He picked up the camera he had set down next to his bowl. "Wanna say that again for the camera?"

Dan walked over to Phil, laughing as he pushed Phil's camera away. "You're such a nerd."

"But I'm your nerd."

"You're my nerd." He agreed, going to pour himself some coffee, He grabbed two mugs, pouring Phil's and reaching to pull out the milk. Swirling the milk into their coffees, Phil came up behind him, grinning as he readjusted his glasses and pulled the camera up to be level with Dan's face. Dan turned around quickly, the mugs in his hands. "Oh my god." He said, splashing hot coffee everywhere. "Phil, what are you even doing?" He asked, putting the mugs down and reaching to get a wet towel.

"Dan!" I'm so sorry." Phil said, ignoring the coffee that covered his shirt.

"You idiot." Dan said, giggling as he threw a wet towel at Phil.

"I'm sorry, I was just trying to get some film." Dan shook his head and Phil finished whipping himself off.

"Of my face?"

"Why not?" He put the towel down next to where he placed the camera. Dan looked at Phil, a ridiculous grin on his face. "Ok, why don't I take the camera for a moment, you go get dressed, and then we'll go out." Phil nodded and grabbed his bowl, taking his to his room so he could grab something to wear while he ate. Dan grinned, picking up the camera and aiming it at Phil, his back turned to Dan. Dan then went to his own room, grabbing a shirt and pants, turning off the camera as he dressed. He went back into the hall where Phil was waiting for him.

"You're wearing all black." Phil said and Dan nodded, turning the camera back on.

"Say that again." Dan teased and Phil winked before composing himself.

"You're wearing all black." He said again and Dan laughed.

"I always wear all black." Dan said and Phil grinned.

"I know, but you can wear other colors."

"Phil, I don't have other colors." Which was true, compared to Phil's colorful closet, Dan owned almost all black. "So what are we doing today, Phil?" Dan asked as they started to walk down the stairs.

"Well, we need to pick up a new tripod because I broke mine. And then I was thinking we could go and pick up a new game for DanandPhilGAMES." Phil announced, turned to the camera and his hands making a large ark as he explained their day. As they made their way down the next flight of stairs, his hand slapped against the wall. "Ow." The camera shook as Dan laughed.

"And what game are we buying?" He asked, catching his breath.

"The much requested Just Dance 2!"

"No, Phil!" Dan whined and Phil smiled.

"It's what the people wanted." He said, pointed a finger as Dan behind the camera.

"Ugh, you Satanists, you want us to die, don't you?"

"Come on, Danny boy," Phil said as they made their way out of their front door "time to go out into the world!" He opened the door and the sun hit his eyes. Phil squinted as he walked out, his eyes adjusting. "Got your oyster card?" Dan held up a card in front of the camera.

"Got yours?" Phil pulled one out of his pocket and held it up. "Let's go!" They walked down a few streets to the tube. "Phil, turn that off for a moment." Phil shut off the camera and looked to Dan.

"Yeah?"

"I need to pick some other stuff up later today, so can we hit some other shops on the way."

"Sure, where do you want to stop?" They turned left and Dan shrugged.

"Can we stop at Seven Dials, I want to get some clothes or something."

"You want to buy new clothes? Are they not going to be black?" Phil asked and Dan laughed.

"No, Phil, they won't be black."

"Ha ha!" Phil exclaimed, grinning as he turned the camera back on. "To the tube?"

"To the tube." They walked down into the underground, swiping their oyster cards at the gates. "What time is it?"

"What do you mean what time is it?" Phil asked as they entered a subway.

"I never looked when we got up." Dan said and Phil shook his head.

"It's like ten or something." Dan groaned.

"Why are we up and out so early?"

"Early? We've got stuff to actually do." Dan nodded, pulling out his phone. He opened candy crush and Phil laughed. "Dan's obsessed with candy crush but he won't admit it."

"It's not that I won't admit it." Dan argued. "I just don't think I'm that addicted."

"That's what they all say." Dan cracked up.

"That's what they all say, ha!" He showed his phone to the camera. "I'm on level like three hundred something, would you stop?"

"Don't pull them into this, Dan." Phil said and a few people looked over at them a little confused. "Ok, camera on the tube is weird."

"You're just figuring this out? After the how many times we've done this?" Dan asked sarcastically and Phil rolled his eyes.

They exited the tube, only a few blocks from Forbidden Planet, a gaming store. As they walked, Dan started asking Phil random questions. "What is your favorite color?"

"Dan, you should know this one!" Phil said, holding the camera now.

"Blue, I know but-" Phil grinned.

"See, what's something you don't know about me?"

"What is something I don't know about you?" Dan asked and Phil looked at him, mischief in his eyes. "What? Phil, you're giving me the look!" Dan laughed and Phil hummed. "Phil!"

"Ok, umm…" Phil thought for a moment, there was something that Dan didn't know about him, that no one knew about him, but he wasn't ready to tell Dan, and especially not like that. Well, there was actually two things, but one he had decided never to tell anyone, while the other he was just waiting for the right time. "Once, I wore your leather shirt as a joke, you were out or something, I can't remember, but then I couldn't get it off. I spent like an hour trying to get it off." Phil admitted and Dan lost it, the camera shook violently and Phil had to take it before Dan dropped it.

"What the fuck?" Dan said, his breath gone as he doubled over in the middle of the pavement. "Phil, when was this?" Phil was laughing too, the camera almost slipping from his hands.

"A while ago? I don't know?" Dan shoved him lovingly, grabbing Phil's arm for balance. But that sent the camera tumbling from Phil's hands and to the ground, making a horrible crunching sound as parts of it flew out of the sides. "Aw fuck." Dan said, sobering up.

"Oh no, our camera." Dan knelt down to pick it up, gathering what he could. "We should give it a proper burial." Phil said as Dan walked towards the rummage bin.

"A proper burial?" Dan asked incredulously and Phil nodded, taking the parts from Dan.

"Yeah." He said, inspecting the camera.

"Ok, so we'll just pick up a mini coffin when we pick up a new camera."

"Yes?" Phil asked and Dan shook his head, grinning madly.


End file.
